Memories of a Forgotten Past
by Train Tractor
Summary: You can't always hide from the past. One small slip-up, and it all comes back to haunt you. Some learn this lesson the hard way, whether they want to or not. Odd-centric
1. Prologue

A/N: First fanfic! :D

Sorry if there are any continuity errors. I haven't watched Code Lyoko in a LONG time and have only seen a few episodes of season 4. xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_  
He could hear his frantic footsteps echo throughout the city's barren streets, mingling with the repercussions of the pouring rain._

_It was night-time; everything was dark, save a single lit lamp post in the distance. He was exhausted, he wanted to collapse and let sleep overcome him. All that was keeping him awake was the adrenaline coursing through his veins._

_But he had to keep running._

"Odd."

_Damn._

_They were catching up._

_He was so close. How could this happen?_

_He wouldn't go back. He _couldn't _go back._

"Odd!"

_How could they have found him? Shouldn't he have been presumed dead after that incident._

_That incident..._

_No! He couldn't be thinking about that now._

_Not after what happened..._

_Especially after what happened..._

"Odd! Wake up!"

Odd shot up, eyes wide. He took a few deep breaths and surveyed his surroundings, and then sighed in relief; he was still in his own bed. He frowned a little as he realized he was covered in sweat and tangled in his bedsheets. He wasn't the type to do something like that. After all, it was just a dream.

Nothing but a dream.

"You alright?"

He looked up, and saw that Ulrich was staring at him. Odd was grateful that he had been woken up when he did; he didn't wanna experience what would've happened next. But he couldn't ignore the hints of worry in his friend's eyes.

"Y-yeah, it's just a nightmare," he tried to sound normal, but he found himself unable to keep a slight twinge of nervousness out of his speech. Kiwi sensed this, gave a small whimper and curled up against his master.

Ulrich sat down at the end of Odd's bed. "Mind telling telling me what's up? You seemed pretty spooked." Odd knew he had good intentions, but he couldn't tell him the truth.

That would just drudge up more memories.

"Well..." He was slightly hesitant at first as he tried to make something up, but he plastered that normal cheery smile on his face as quickly as he could. "I was on a hill, and there were all these girls running towards me. Now, that may not seem that weird – after all, I _am _a stud – but once they got close, I realized something: They were all," he paused and held his breath for dramatic effect, "SISSY!"

Ulrich shuddered comically and chuckled, "No wonder you looked scared out of your wits. You should really stop eating weird stuff before bed." He headed out the door before calling back to Odd, "and speaking of food: Hurry up, or you'll miss breakfast."

"Okay!" Odd hopped out of bed, gathered his clothes, and dashed to the showers.

But even though nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary (save that little incident waking up), he couldn't help but feel that today was going be a lot longer than usual.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it wasn't long, but please review anyway. C:


	2. 1 Paranoia

_**Chapter 1:**_

Tap tap tap.

Odd _really_ didn't feel like eating today. He couldn't help it, he wasn't hungry, and he could only motivate himself to play with his food. He sighed, his cereal was a glob of mush, his scrambled eggs had enough holes to be mistaken for Swiss cheese, and he had a feeling that the noise he was making with his fork was starting to annoy those around him.

He didn't get it: For some reason or other, he was anxious and his body was in survival mode. It had been that way since stepped out of the dorm building as he made his way to the cafeteria. He felt as if he was being watched. Normally he'd brush something like that off as coming from one of his girlfriends or Sissi and her gang, but this was different.

It was threatening, and somehow... familiar?

Occasionally (well, more often than that), he'd lift his head up and peer out one of the windows. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary: Everyone was acting normal, and the weather outside was beautiful. He frowned a little, he knew something wasn't normal, but what? Sure, he had gotten a letter from "a secret admirer", but he had gotten things like that before and he decided to chuck it without bothering to read it first. There wasn't anything pointing to something like Xana, but there wasn't anything else that he could think of that could cause him to feel this way.

"You okay, Odd?" Aelita asked, disrupting his thoughts as she took another bite from her food.

"Yeah, you're not being yourself." Great, Jeramie was agreeing with her.

"Hey Einstein," Odd quickly changed the subject, "Any news on Xana?" He was pretty sure it was a pointless question, but maybe it could ease his mind a little. He was sure that this little bout of paranoia was all in his head and that it would go away soon. Jeramie's confirmation about there being no activated towers would only help with that.

"Geez Odd," Ulrich chuckled, "it's only been a few days since the last Xana attack. Take a rest once in awhile, will ya?"

"And no, Xana doesn't seem to be up and about at the moment. I checked, this morning" Jeremie clarified as he finished his breakfast and got up to take his plate away.

Odd nodded and went back to thinking. What Jeremie had said didn't help his uneasiness at all. Now he could feel Ulrich's stares: They were telling him that his friend was trying to discern what was wrong, what was making him act this way...

Well, good luck with _that_.

"I'mdone.Seeyouguysinclass" Odd spoke in an almost undecipherable speed. Before anyone could say anything, he stood up and took his plate away, even though he hadn't eaten anything. Without any warning, he dashed out of the cafeteria and ran to class, even though he was going to be ten minutes early.

Luckily, classes were relatively uneventful that day, which was good, because Odd could barely think as it was. At lunch, he was barely able to muster a few bites of his food. Yumi had asked the others what was wrong at some point, but they couldn't answer. He figured that everyone left him alone because no one knew what to make of him, the one member of the group that _always_ had a happy disposition. The one that could cheer up those in even the worst of moods.

* * *

"Okay Odd, spill it."

It was around ten o'clock pm. Pretty much everyone at Kadic was either doing their home work or in their beds, hopefully sleeping. Odd and Ulrich were doing the latter, but they were talking instead of catching a few z's. Odd normally wouldn't have minded, but Ulrich had decided to confront him about his strange behavior today (as if he knew)

"Huh? W-whaddaya mean? I-I don't know what you're t-talking about-"

"You know what I mean!: Why are you acting so weird? It's not like you," Ulrich stated with a frown.

Well gee, thanks for pointing _that_ out Captain Obvious.

"W-well... Well I-"

Before their _lovely_ little conversation could continue, Ulrich's cellphone started ringing.

"Jeremie? Yeah. What?! Okay, we'll be right there," Ulrich got up and put on his jacket, then turned to Odd.

"Come on, we're going to the factory: Xana's launched an attack."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed really rushed at the end, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in it. xD

I didn't think it was possible to write an entire chapter about pretty much nothing. xD

And review please!


End file.
